Jok'd
by Dakota Lovato
Summary: What happens when Chad decides to be nice but finds out that Sonny is not at the studios? Read and review! Will continue if asked to. otherwise it's basically a one-shot ish story.


Jok'd

Six-teen year old Sonny Munroe walked into studio 3, fresh and ready for work. Her brown hair had long curls and her face had no make-up on. She was felling very 'sunny' today. All she wore was a little black eye-liner to let her chocolate brown eyes stand out on her face. Today Sonny dressed on her favorite long purple plaid shirt and black vest with matching black skinny jeans. Ed Hardy's were on her feet as she skipped her way to the prop house.

Working on So Random! A children's comedy show was a dream come true. Chad Dylan Cooper was just the nightmare that had awakened Sonny from this dream. Chad; with his blue eyes and blonde hair, he was a heartthrob. More like a jerk-throb. Chad was one of those guys that dated a different girl every week. Scratch that every other day. A week was his longest relationship, if you were lucky. He was a teenage boy completely ruled by his hormones. Being seventeen he lived alone. His parents had used him for money then left and traveled the world. No one knew that except for Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper the three name jerk- throb clearly hid any emotion he had through acting. He was on the number one tween drama Mackenzie Falls, he plays Mackenzie. He lets his ego hide anything he wants to. But one day his ego will do something bad for him. It might ruin his relationship between the one and only girl he truly did love.

Chad Dylan Cooper was on his way to the cafeteria. Craving a fro-yo he marched his way through the halls of Condor Studios. Hoping that he would run into his favorite random Sonny Munroe he took the long route. Zigzagging his way through different hallways to end up in So Random! Territory, which was also known as stage 3. Chad slowed down his pace as he listened, to see if anyone was around. He heard nothing.

"Huh?" Chad grunted. "That's weird." He thought to himself as he started in the direction of Sonny's dressing room. "Usually the random's would be here by now." Chad thought out loud as he checked his watch. It was nearly noon! Where were they?

Chad finally made it to Sonny's dressing room. He stopped just outside the door and listened. Standing still for what seemed like an hour. He came to the conclusion that no one was in there. Just to be sure Chad attempted to open the dressing room door. He twisted the door knob to find it locked.

"That's weird Sonny never locks her door." Chad thought aloud again. Dumbfounded Chad made his way to the prop house. The Random's were always handing out in there. Making his way to the prop house he found those doors closed and locked too.

"What is going on?" He cried. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now. In a huff Chad turned around and made his way to the So Random producer's office, or Marshal's office.

Inside he saw a very sad and upset looking bald man.

"Marshal?" Chad asked. He didn't really remember his name. He was just guessing that the name engraved in the plaque outside the door was the name of the man now sitting before him.

"Oh yes?" Marshal asked while looking up. "Oh Chad, come in come in." Marshal beckoned, waving his hands and pointing towards a chair for Chad to sit on.

"Marshal what's going on?" Chad asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Marshal replied.

"Where are all the ran…where is the cast of So Random?" Chad asked

"Gone," Marshal simply answered turning back to the paperwork in front of him.

"Gone?" Chad squeaked if they were gone then he couldn't see Sonny anymore.

"Yes Chad gone."Marshal confirmed.

"On vacation?"Chad asked.

"Ha no I wish."Marshal lightly joked.

"So then gone, as in a day off?"

"Sure Chad, let's think of it like that. A day off from So Random for the rest of their lives."Marshal spoke as tears lightly pricked his eyes.

"They've been fired?" Chad stated frightened.

"Yes Chad our show has been canceled."Tears now threatened to overtake Chad's eyes. Why did this have to happen? He knew that he joked about stuff like this but he never really meant it. Chad loved Sonny and would never want her show to be canceled.

"Are you going to be okay Chad?" Marshal asked noticing the water rising in his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, now Mackenzie Falls doesn't have any real competition."

This did not make Chad feel better. It made him sad. Even though So Random was gaining popularity, it didn't mean it should be canceled. As Chad though he came to one conclusion on how this could have happened. This conclusion was one word.

Dakota.

Yes, Dakota Condor must have made her dad cancel the show. Who in their right mind would cancel one of their top two most rated shows? Yeah that's right no one would! Dakota Condor had the biggest crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. She was probably the only nine year old that had the power to make Chad do things he wouldn't really do. Like dance with a nine year old. Dakota had always been jealous of Chad and Sonny's relationship. But did she really need to cancel the whole show?

"Thank you very much Marshal."Marshal gasped just like his teenage (and Zora) cast would have, because Chad Dylan Cooper had just apologized.

Chad rolled his eyes as he walked down the hallway back to his set. He was no longer hungry as he made his way silently to his dressing room. As he walked Chad thought about all the things that had happened for the past hour or so that he had been at the studios. Making him realize that he wasn't being his cocky self today.

"Sonny would have liked that."Chad sighed as he opened his dressing room. "She always likes my Chad side instead of my CDC side."

Turning on the lights he noticed something different about his dressing room. Chad quickly became suspicious as he looked around. No one was ever aloud in his dressing room. Not even his family! Chad quickly inspected all the posters of Sonny he had around all his dressing room. Next the mirrors and lastly his favorite picture. The picture Sonny took with him when he finally agreed to do her walk-a-thon for books. This was all before they all almost died from SPS. Chad smiled as he remembered the memory, and then quickly mentally notes to never wear any articles of clothing that Tawni designs. Looking around he noticed that the picture was missing. It was missing! Chad started to freak out! That was his only picture taken with Sonny and now it was gone!

"Dakota," Chad hissed as he ran out of his dressing room. He went in to the Mackenzie Falls room (there prop house) and noticed his cast all sitting there giggling.

"Why are you guys so happy?"Chad exclaimed anger was hinted in his voice.

"Why shouldn't we be happy So Random is gone!" Devon exclaimed.

"Wait, I thought the So Random cast was just humph …"Portlyn started as Skyler quickly covered Portlyn's mouth with his hand. That was suspicious. Chad blew it off like it was nothing.

"Whatever I have to go talk to Mr. Condor," Chad stated. Turning to leave then turned back around to his cast. "By chance have any of you seen a picture of me and Sonny?" His cast looked at him in awe. They did not know that Chad had a picture of himself and Sonny.

"No why?" Devon asked.

"No reason I just misplaced it…"

"You had a picture of Sonny?"

"No, a…I…ii… Sonny called me and told me she misplaced it. Ii...Think she likes me. The Silly random liked me, haha."Chad mumbled as he left the room.

Chad's heart was broken into two was he walked to Mr. Condor's office. He really did miss Sonny and her happy and bubbly personality.

Chad walked up to Mr. Condor's office and knocked quickly.

"Come in," Mr. Condor ordered. Chad walked inside and stood in front of his desk.

"Well hello Chad how may I help you today?"

"Mr. Condor sir where are the Randoms?" Chad asked.

"Gone Chad, I thought you would be happier this way?"

"No, um, they all lost their jobs!"

"So?"

"Can we, can we bring Sonny back and she could be on the Falls!"

"Chad that's very nice of you. Which is kind of odd but very nice, No Sonny will not be guest starring on the Falls."

"But…"

"No Chad my decision is final, so don't you have a show to perform in front of a live audience soon?"

"Yes sir" Chad exclaimed. He turned glumly and headed back to his set.

After the Mackenzie Falls cast preformed there latest drama, they all had to say good-nights to the audience. Today was Portlyn's turn to say good-night.

"Hey everyone thanks for watching today and being fans of the number one tween drama!"

The audience roared before they continued.

"Today was a very special day and we have something special to share with Chad."

Everyone turned to face Chad before Portlyn continued.

"Today was an interesting day for Chad. He found out that the So Random! Show had been canceled."Portlyn continued. The audience gasped when they found out the news.

"So Chad I need you to do me a favor and look into the camera that's at your right."

Chad turned to look into the camera. He was never asked on stage to look into a camera before that was weird. Chad stared at the camera then the camera man that he didn't recognize.

_Must be a new guy_. Chad thought.

Then out of nowhere the cast of So Random ran onto the stage with Zora in the lead. Zora stood next to Chad and into the camera yelled to words that Chad was not expecting to hear…

"Chad Dylan Cooper you've just been Celebrity Practical Jok'd!" The little girl exclaimed. The So Random cast laughed along with the Mackenzie Falls cast as Chad looked around awe struck. There was no way that Chad Dylan Cooper could have been pranked! This was so unfair!

The two casts took a bow as the curtains fell. Then Sonny Munroe stood up and walked over to Chad.

"Here you go Chad; Zora took this from your dressing room." Sonny shyly said handing Chad a photograph.

"Thank you Sonny."Chad said. Eagerly taking his photograph back and hugging it.

"It means a lot to me." Sonny blushed when she heard these words and quickly kissed Chad on the cheek. Chad's cheek turned red as his hand flew up to where Sonny's soft lips just where.

Sonny then headed back with her casts to stage 3. She waved to Chad before she left; turning eagerly back to her cast they made their way out of stage 2. They had a lot of doors to unlock back at So Random…

**Alrighty! Thanks for reading this story! I wrote it for one of my classes, Art of Creative Writing. Haha, any who review!!! Or I won't tell you Sonny's secret in my story 'A Christmas to Remember'!! Haha I know I'm evil. I blame Dakota Condor. So yeah…**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
